


Misanthropic Drunken Loner

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this song that I think Roxy would love, and probably sing all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misanthropic Drunken Loner

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0dUnoecoZ0

_My breakfast is straight out the medicine cabinet~_

Roxy has been... hmm. Roxy Lalonde has been sober fooor... _hmmm-m-mm-m-m_. This is a good song. _I feel like we’re playing tug-of-war and I’m the rope~_ She sways her hips this way and that to the beat. She raises her hands above her head and a bit of the glass of water she holds drips on her hair. It’s okay though. It’s just crystal clear water, she’s spilled worse down on herself.

For the record, yes, beer does make hair shinier and a little healthier. It just smells horrible. Roxy has found that adding a bit of lemon in can combat the smell of the beer.

She’s been sober for three weeks now. Three weeks, two – or was it three? – days. She takes a sip from her glass and taps her foot to the rhythm. _I just like myself more than I like you~_ In her other hand is her phone, she quickly types the third message to Jake in the past five minutes. He hasn’t answered in that time. She spins around herself, more water leaves her glass.

She can’t remember what Jake and she were talking about before he got afk. Was it one of his blue ladies? Was it Dirk? It had something to do with romance in Jake’s life. Hmm. _Hm-m-m-m-m tired of you talking my ear off about all your problems I just can’t fix~_

TG: u kno its ok to wanna b alone

TG: u dnot hav to like ppl that way

Roxy has been in the game for one month, seventeen days. Hm-m-m. That, she has no trouble remembering. She has a calendar hung on the wall where she marks her days. Who she spends them with, how many skeletons did she take out, did she take any out, did she take them out alone or did she have help.

_Destructive and greedy, we’re proud and ungrateful ~_

One month, seventeen days, of which the last three weeks, two days, she’s spent sober. She’s been drunk about as much time as she’s been sober in this realm. _Hm- there’s graves left to fill~_

Her phone pings and she puts her glass on her bedside table so she can lie down on her belly. Her legs swing back and forth.

GT: I have to if dirk is one of those so-called ppl.

_We’re not just mistakes~_

She stops mouthing the words of the song long enough to sigh.

TG: no u DONT u silly sill u’re allowed to keep to urself

GT: Oh sorry roxy ive got to run.

GT: Pester you later!

TimaeusTestified lights up, to nobody’s surprise. Roxy counts to five before Dirk pesters her. She turns around so she’s lying on her back.

_Human beings are a waste of breath~_

TT: Hey.

TT: Has Jake been online at all today? I haven’t heard from him in a good while.

_Don’t think I excuse myself, I’m an asshole just like you!~_

Roxy lets her phone drop on her chest and stretches her arm to her bed stand. She sits up and tips her bottle and head back. She swishes her shoulders left and right, one foot tapping away to the beat. _Hm-mm-m-m better off without us~_

She brings her hands back in the air and dances sitting down for a whole two seconds before she takes another sip from her bottle. _Disract ourselves~_

Wait. A bottle? She could’ve sworn she was holding a glass earlier. She takes another sip and realizes that yeah, there’s a familiar burn in her throat. She dances her way to the calendar.

Roxy Lalonde has been sober – HAD been sober for three weeks, two days. She is currently not sober, she sings to a song she loves and marks the day. _Drunk_ , she writes down. She picks her phone to reply to her friend as she takes another swing.

_My breakfast is straight out the medicine cabinet~_


End file.
